1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to controlling fluid quantity in a fluid ejection head.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid ejector systems, such as drop-on-demand liquid ink printers, have at least one fluid ejector from which droplets of fluid are ejected towards a receiving sheet. For example, scanning inkjet printers are equipped with printheads containing fluid ink. The ink is applied to a sheet in an arrangement based on print data received from a computer, scanner or similar device. To control the delivery of the fluid to the sheet, fluid ejection heads are moved across the sheet to provide the fluid to the sheet, which is ejected as drops. Each drop corresponds to a liquid volume designated as a pixel. Each pixel is related to a quantity needed to darken or cover a particular unit area.
In order to lower cost and improve performance by limiting inertia, moving-head fluid ejection systems are designed with low-weight fluid ejection heads. In order to minimize weight, the fluid ejection heads contain a relatively small quantity of fluid. Consequently, the fluid ejection heads (or their fluid reservoirs) must either be periodically replaced or refilled. Refillable cartridges are commonly used in home-use printers. Some heavier-use printers in industry attach the fluid ejector via an umbilical tube to a larger tank for continuous refilling. Other heavier-use printers periodically refill the fluid ejection head.